Diodeshipping One Shots
by STSPAOTBOI
Summary: Just Oneshots, nothing else Diodeshipping For Life


Authors Note: When you have access to an IPad at 1:00 in the morning and are in a writing mood because the world hates you and would never give you this in the day. Regardless I haven't written in a long time and my English exam is right around the corner so f &k it. DIODESHIPPING MOTHERF &KERS! Also the ages are 18 in this

"Harry Potter is clearly the superior franchise!" Ash stated proudly.

"Oh come on, Lord of the Rings is much better, Better characters, better story, even better wizards!" Clemont replied.

"Better wizards? How?"

"The strongest wizard of them all, Dumbledore, can barely take out someone who doesn't even have a nose, whereas Gandalf slays a Giant beast with only a sword!"

"Whatever" Ash laughs nervously "But at least we can agree that Call of Duty beats Battlefield!"

Clemons sighs.

"So has Serena asked you out yet?" Clement quizzed Ash.

They were sitting in a park, taking a weekend break from travelling in a quaint village.

"What?"

"Ya know, the girl we've been traveling with for as long as you arrived in kalos who has a stupidly big crush on you?"

"She likes me!? Oh shit!"

Clement gasped, Ash usually hates swearing and he himself carries around a swear jar for the gang.

"What am I gonna tell her? I don't like her back but I don't wanna hurt her?"

"Wait, you don't like her!? Ash, she's perfect!"

"For someone who likes….that yeah!"

"What do you mean by that?" Clemons quizzed.

Ash turned completely red, looking very embarrassed.

"Ya know, girls." Ash whispered the last part.

"Wait, you're gay?

Clemont was genuinely shocked. Ash seemed like a ladies man, as he was a big hit with all of the ones he traveled with.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, so am I."

Ash was silent for a few minutes before he asked "When did you find out?"

"For the first 14 years of my life, I lived in hoenn. At that time, kalos was a crime ridden corrupt country and I was better off in a peaceful one instead. Anyway, I had a friend who lived next to me."

"Who was it?"

"You know him actually. His name is Sawyer."

"Waaa!?" You know Sawyer?"

"Yes, anyway. Around the age of ten all the other people in my class were getting into girls. They kept,talking about crushes, looking at people of the opposite gender with loving eyes. For me, the only one I'd look at was my only friend, Sawyer. I started to catch glimpses of him looking at me and before you know it, we were dating."

"What happened?"

"There was this thing in hoenn that seemed to be very prominent in our class. Homophobia was huge by year six and as we were the gay ones, we were abused constantly. We got beat up, forced to kiss to humiliate us and more. In the end, I called it off because I didn't want us to be hurt anymore. We reverted to being friends. After I headed for kalos to run the gym, we lost touch. Then, he reappeared. As you know. He's with someone else and I'm happy for him."

"Who?"

"I think his name is Max, but I'm not sure. He was in the year below. Big glasses, very smart."

"MAX!"

"You know him?"

"He was with me throughout my hoenn adventure, nice kid. I'm happy for him"

"Haha, good to know that Sawyer is in good hands. Anyway, do you wanna head back home now?"

"Yeah"

Ash is facing off with Alain and its down to the last Pokemon. Mega charizard vs ash greninja!

BANG

Charizard and Greninja clash, and come out of the smoke standing.

One

Two

Three

Both of them suddenly collapse, too tired to continue. The match ends in a draw as both Ash and Alain are handed separate trophies and record their victory. Ecstatic, Ash cannot wait to continue along Kal-

Oh.

Ash was done here. He had to move on. He had already been looking at the region of aloha to try and win there. But if he left now, his friends would be gone. HE would be gone.

Clemont would be gone.

In the past year, Ash had grown to have a crush on him. But he knew deep down that Clemont was too good for him. He didn't have a chance.

Ash collapsed on the bed in his hotel room, miserable. He thought aloud "I won the Kalos league, well, drew. I did what I came for and I never usually get to tied up with my companions. But ugh, I don't know how I'm gonna let 'em go. Pikachu, what do you think I should do?" He asked sadly.

"Pika Pi!"

"True. But it doesn't solve it."

"Hey"

"Hey Cle-GAH! How long have you been there!?"

Clemont looked at me with a knowing look "Just now. Come on, let's take a walk, I'm still on an emotional high after your win!"

"So Ash, how are you?" Clemont questioned

"Alright?"

"Come on, you drew for the Kalos league! Thats a big thing! Plus, that Charizard was pretty tough!"

Ash sighed "Yeah, I guess."

They decided to sit down on a bench and get some ice cream to pass the time. While Clemont is ordering, Ash looks at him as he starts to feel hot under his clothes. He blushes and looks back down, embarrassed.

A few minutes later, Clemont returns with the Ice cream and gives it to Ash. He mumbles a quick thank you and they sit in silence for a while.

After about five minutes Clemont finally says something.

"Ash, we need to talk."

Fearing the worst, Ash turns to him and replies with a small "what?"

"I need to tell you something. I've been holding this in for a while now. Ash, I think I love you and I'm worried I'll lose you when you go to Aloha."

Ash looked at him, shocked. Then without warning, he leant into Clemont and kissed him.

"Clemont, I'll go where you go. Forever."

THE END

*Phew* One night later and a sh t toune of ice cream I'm Finally Finished. Damn, I need sleep. Nighty Night

Scarfy


End file.
